A CrappyPasta
This is a..."creepypasta" that I recorded down in Notepad before it got taken off the site. I couldn't find it here, so I decided to post this before I forget. The...um..."Story" I was walking home one day thinking to myself. Man have have I screwed up my life. I screwed it up by smoking, doing drugs and letting my anger towards bullies get the best of me. I was so fed up with my life that I was thinking, I hope god kills me. Since I don't have the guts to do it myself I wished of it. So on my way home feeling depressed and angry. A black cloaked figure comes toward me. It is 12:00 a.m in the the morning. Feeling scared I walk faster to avoid this entity. Than it disappeared staring at me in the mist. I'm thinking to myself, "It must be my imagination". I than half way down the block of my neighborhood of hidden hollow drive. Just passing the woods I see the figure again. It than appears right in front of me and starts speaking, saying these words. "You wish of death and i will grant you it child". I frozen stiff lie to the entity, "No I would never!" The entity than replies, "we will see child". Than it disappeared into the darkness of the woods. The whole way home I felt terrified so I ran home. Ran in my room and locked the door. Wishing my parents and my three sisters were home to comfort me. I was alone at now 12:30 a.m. alone... I than look behind me and I see this black mist. Than the entity appears again. This time I new I wasn't dreaming or going crazy. This was real and I new it. staring at the entity terrified, it than begins to speak again. "I know you seek death and therefor i will grant it to you." This is your last chance to make your choice." I replied, " whats your name creature"? It than whispers in a dark deep voice. "I'm god". I than at first came to my senses and new in my heart that this wasn't god. So I said no. It than said, "if you do I will give you all of the gold you could ever wish for". "All of the power and desires if you only worship me the true god"! I than reply. "Sounds amazing"! It than replies we will see. It than vanishes. I than so filled with excitement of getting my wish. Go to sleep hoping to wake up in my wish. I than went to bed than i got awoken by loud screaming. I opened my eyes and saw the creature again. It than disappears and i start to see fire. I could feel the flames and than hands dragging me down into the ground. I get dropped into this dark pit and all I see is horrifying creatures. With bloody faces and no eyes and gold was carved at sewed into there bodies. sinking them down into a bloody pit of gold. Than envy was branded onto there skin by the same black entity. It than looked at me and said, "your next child."